


You don’t know the chances (I’m so blind)

by pinksocks4



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blind Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Cute Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Humor, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Thinks Louis Tomlinson is Pretty, Innocent Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson is a Little Shit, Louis lives carefree, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Top Harry Styles, and not descriptive, but it’s still cute, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksocks4/pseuds/pinksocks4
Summary: Louis is blind...well...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	You don’t know the chances (I’m so blind)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is practice so it’s gonna suck...a lot.
> 
> The name is from the song blind by Korn.

Harry stood at the edge of the sidewalk, watching as the green light stayed flashing toward the many cars driving past his toes. He had his hands in his pockets. He was digging for nothing. To be honest, he was doing nothing. He had no idea why he went out today and he had no idea why he felt the need to go out today. He’d much rather be sitting at home finishing the episode of friends that he started earlier this morning. The universe, he guessed, had the fucking nerve to call to him or whatever. 

Not to mention, this whole town is fucking loud as hell. It is New York so what was he expecting? Lullabies and flowers? The sounds of cursing and horns honking and screaming and heels tapping on the concrete was nothing close to what he wanted to hear right now. Wait, heels tapping? A very short and adorable man walked up to his left in...high heels? Again, it’s New York, why is he questioning this? But damn, this man didn’t look like a crazy asshole of this stinky town. Or... maybe he was insane? Maybe he escaped an asylum somewhere, Harry settled on. 

But at that moment the light also settled on red and the walking symbol on their left turned on. The crowd around them grumbled their way across, knocking shoulders with the short man and Harry. 

Harry cursed as one of them knocked the shorter mans shoulder a little bit too hard, pushing him into the street. Of course, the universe decided it did not like this pretty man because the the horns started back up and the engines around them starting whirling again. Harry grabbed the man hands pulling him back on the sidewalk. He felt small arms wrap around his waist and heels digging in the arcs of his feet,”Ow! Fucking shit. Holy hell. Why are you wearing heels in New York City? Oh my god!” 

The unnamed man giggled,”Why aren’t you?”And, oh my god, his voice was so soft.

Harry could’ve sworn he was knocked into the traffic and hit by an oncoming taxi with how hard this man has hit him...like what the fuck. If Harry could describe this moment with an emoji, it’d be that one with the bubbly eyes mixed with the the one with bandages all over it. If that’s possible. 

Harry smiled at down at the man, who was staring at his chest. He cupped the man face, just now noticing the sunglass. It’s not even that sunny.

“Uhm...are you alright?” Harry brushed dirt off the shoulder of his sweater.

“Yeah. ‘Happens all the time,” he pulled his arms back to his sides,”m’blind and all...” oh, that makes sense,”you?”

Harry drew his eyebrows together,”am I blind?” 

The man pushed his glasses up,”yeah, doofus.”

Harry frowned,”That’s kind of rude.”

“Well, I ain’t got a name for ya.” He punched Harrys shoulder, Harry’s hand replacing it after as he winced. Little man is strong. 

“M’harry,” he whispered out. 

“Woohoo...I’m Zoey...” he smiled, tooth-ly. 

Harry was confused again,”are you sure? I mean, no offense or anythin-“ he got another punch.

“Of course I’m joking,” he giggled, very cutely,” I’m Louis, cause that’s the name my momma gave me!” He voice cracked. 

Who is this adult-man-child? 

Why are they still standing in the street?

“Uhm...do you wanna get-“ Harry was interrupted again. Oh, and there is a another punch.

“-Lunch with you. Is this a date? I’m not a whore, but I think I can accept you,” He finished for Harry.

Harry was baffled and red faced,”n-no I meant-“

“C’mon Haz, let’s go!” He turned around to walk, only to be pulled back to Harry.

“Louis, you’re blind and where in the world did you come up with that name?” He frantically said.

“Many places, fine sir.” He held on to Harrys arm as he was guided through the crowds,”many places.”

—————————

They ended up at a library a few blocks down. Louis could tell by the smell...or well-“Let’s go to the back.” He smirked towards the carpeted ground. Why did libraries always have the ugliest carpet? 

He glanced up to Harry, his glasses going wonky,”Do they have beanbag chairs?!” He spoke, loudly. 

Harry quickly covered his mouth,”shhh,” he gave apologetic looks to the readers around them, noticing the lady at the desk pointing towards the kids section. He leaned down to Louis’ small, moving the messy fringe behind it,”last one to get kicked out of the library has to buy lunch.” He whispered. 

Louis heard his loud cackle and felt as he grabbed his hand running towards the colorful corner of the building. They jumped on the squishy balls, giggling and rolling around,”you asshole!” Louis screamed, throwing his heel in Harrys direction.

He heard Harry getting up and running before he could even process it. Pushing himself off the squishy seat, he limped in one heel to the science fiction section. He rubbed his hand across the third row of books, his hand slowly pushing some of them off. He pushed his glasses up again and rocked his way over to the teen section. 

Harry ran up behind the short-little dude, wrapping his arms around his waist and picking him up. Louis giggled that small laugh, smacking the arms around him,”Let me down!” 

Harry looked around, sitting him on the nearby table,”You will not win this!” He smacked a kiss on Louis’ cheeks,”sweet cheeks.” He whispered. He got up running back to the kids section.

“If I have sweet cheeks, you have baby cakes!” He yelled at the curtly haired man.

“What’s that mean?” He asked, walking back with the red high heel. 

Louis smirked,”you have a small ass.” 

Harry fish mouthed,” you-“ he tackled him down to the table,”I have a huge ass..” he looked to the ground,”well-“

Louis pulled him on top of him,”you should feel my huge ass.” His lips pulled into a grin.

Harry stared down at Louis. He had imagined what his ass looked like without those sweat pants on. He has a nice ass. You can’t blame him. If he had full access to Louis ass, they wouldn’t be in the library right now. 

“Harry,” Louis spoke,”are you thinking about my ass?” He crossed his arms. Harrys arms were beside his head on the table.

Harry blushed,”it’s possible,”he smirked,”but I’d rather be chivalrous,”he put the heel in between them,”may I try it on, Cinderella? And may I receive a kiss if it shall fit thy foot?” 

Louis blushed and nodded. Harry got down on one knee and grabbed louis’ dainty ankle. Putting his foot on his thigh, he slipped the shoe on. It fit perfectly...obviously. Louis clapped his hands, very cutely.

Harry couldn’t help himself anymore. He cupped the back of Louis’ head, laying him on the table again. 

He kissed him.

“Hey! Get out of my library!” The lady behind the desk screamed at them. 

“We’re making out!” Louis cackled as Harry pushed his face into his shoulder.

——————————

“Okay, so, I have many sisters and this morning one of them must have left their shoes in the place of mine. Which doesn’t really make sense because my momma has a very set position for everything so this doesn’t happen,”Louis felt the table for his tea, bringing it to his lips when he found it,”Lottie is a menace.”

Harry smiled at Louis, noticing one of his thumbs was painted purple,”Did they do that too?”

“What?” He questioned, his mouth scrunched up.

“Your thumb,” he explained.

“Oh. No. I do that when I get bored.” He smiled at the table. 

Harry hummed in understanding,” you really love your family though.” 

“Yeah, of course, they’ve done a lot for me. Especially my momma.” He pushed his hair behind his ear. Harry really wanted to do that.

“Would your momma like me?” He grabbed Louis hand. 

“Definitely.” He played with Harry’s rings. 

It was quiet for a while, both just sipping on their teas and Harry looking around at the people in the small cafe. Louis staring at Harry. He absolutely loved his curls. He wanted to feel those curls on every part of him. He wanted to cuddle the lanky boy so much. He’d been told he was a good cuddler. And his eyes. They are so green. They are the green that Louis wishes he had. But his are a blotchy blue and, as far as Harry knows, blind. Everything about the boy made him more attractive. His rings, his unmatched pants and shirt, his tattooed arm. The list went so long, Louis couldn’t name it all. 

His eyes shined as he smiled at Harry,”Do you wanna meet again tomorrow?”

————————————

Harry knocked on the door of Louis apartment, expecting to wait a long time for the door to open. Except, it was only after the second knock that a small girl opened the door,”Hi!”

He smiled down at her,”Hi? I’m Harry. Does Louis live here?”

She giggled”mhmmmm,” she brought her finger to her chin,”I don’t think so, but I’m Daisy.” She held her hand out.

Harry shook her tiny hand,”Alright, I’m sorry to bother you but he must live in this building,” he looked around the hallway,”uh..he short and has brown hair,”her eyes lit up with recognition, getting Harry existed,”....blind....” she frowned again. 

“No one who lives here is blind, man.” She said in a deep voice, for some odd reason. She giggled at herself, before getting cut off.

“Daisy! Who’s at the door?” Louis looked around the doorway. 

Harrys eyes widened and louis quickly shifted to the door, taking it out of the girls hand. Harry noticed he was wearing and apron. He pushed hair behind his ear,”Hey, Harry.”He said, shyly. 

Harry smirked, the truth dawning on him,”You little shit,”he let out a huge laugh, shoving Louis shoulder,”You’re not blind!!” 

Louis giggled, being pulled into a hug. Harry buried his face into Louis’ chest, feeling Louis small arms wrap around his head. He picked him up by the waist, his arms reaching behind his back,”Oh my god. You’re so perfect.”

Louis’ was so happy in that moment he swore he was floating-“Hey, bitch! The cakes burning.”Lottie yelled from inside the kitchen.

Louis gasped,”Watch your mouth!” He picked up the red heel, chasing his sisters back into the other room,”I’m not a bitch!”


End file.
